1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tintable coating compositions, and more particularly to a tintable coating compositions made from an admixture of a carboxylated urethane polymer mixture made from 2,6-hexanediol and 4,4-methylenebis(cyclohexylisocyanate); a hydroxylated methylmethacrylate acrylic polymer; an epoxylated silane cross-linking agent; and an optional solvent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasingly stringent environmental regulations are gradually phasing out organic solvent-based paints, coatings, and adhesives in favor of those using more innocuous solvents, such as water. Water-based polymer coating components are becoming increasingly available to impart unique characteristics to metal surfaces, such as color, gloss, adhesive layers, corrosion protection, mar and wear resistance, and the like. However, such water-based polymer coatings have not performed as well as their organic solvent-based counterparts in terms of hardness, gloss, durability, and other characteristics that are demanded from the marketplace. Consequently, there is continuing development in the area of water-based polymer coatings that perform as well as organic solvent-based polymer coatings, yet are not damaging to the environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,752 discloses aqueous polymerization of vinyl monomers, including acrylates, in the presence of a polymeric surfactant containing urethane groups and silane groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,983 discloses an aqueous coating composition comprising an aqueous polyurethane resin and an aqueous dispersion of an acrylic copolymer, and an aqueous coating composition obtained by polymerizing radical-polymerizable acrylic monomers in the presence of an aqueous urethane resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,404 discloses a water-based coating composition containing an acrylic silane polymer and a polyurethane polymer. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,569 also discloses a water-based coating composition containing an acrylic silane polymer and a polyurethane polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,194 discloses an aqueous dispersion of urethane and vinyl polymers that make up a water-based coating composition.
While these coating materials may be satisfactory for certain applications, there is still need for improved tintable coating compositions that have properties such as color or decoration, gloss, mar-, wear-, and moisture-resistance, long adhesion to the substrate, the like, yet are water-based and safe for the environment. The present invention is believed to be an answer to that need.